


Truth or Dare

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, cocollory, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: The girls play a game of truth or dare and Coco is dared to do something with Mallory





	Truth or Dare

Being snowed in meant the coven was having a sleepover of sorts. Everyone participated even if they didn’t want to like Madison. Now they just had to decide what to do with their time. The girls all sat on the floor in the living room.

“I am not playing truth or dare,” Coco said with a shake of her head. “That’s for little girls,” Coco said that but in reality, she loved truth or dare.

“Come on Coco,” Zoe encouraged. “We all agreed except you.”

“I didn’t agree,” interjected Madison.

Zoe held up a finger to Madison’s lips causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes.

“Please Coco,” Mallory grinned. “It’ll be fun!”  
  
Coco starred at Mallory for a moment. How could she say no to that smile? In fact, she never could say no to Mallory in general. “Oh, all right. We can play truth or dare.”  
  
Queenie clapped her hands together with excitement. “Alright! I’ll go first. Zoe,” she turned to the young woman. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Is it true that you and Madison bought each other lingerie for Christmas?”

Zoe blushed deep red and cleared her throat before answering. “Uhh, yes.”  
“I knew it!” Queenie said triumphantly. She then turned her attention to Coco. “I believe you owe me ten bucks.”

Madison sat up from her slouched position against the couch. “What? You had a bet going?”Coco nodded as she handed over the money she lost to Queenie. “Yep. I bet you bought sex toys and she bet you bought lingerie.”

Zoe’s face was practically the color of a tomato now.

Madison shrugged. “Well good to know our sex life entertains you.”

All the girls burst with laughter except for Zoe who continued to look awkwardly everywhere but at Madison.

“I believe it’s my turn,” Madison said scanning the room for a victim. “Coco! Truth or dare?”

Coco shrugged, “Dare I guess.”

Without hesitations, Madison spoke. “I dare you to kiss Mallory.”  
  
There was so much silence you could have heard a pin drop. Coco’s eyes were wide as she slowly shifted her eyes to Mallory who was sitting beside her. They were both wide-eyed. Coco had been trying to hide her feelings for Mallory for so long. How could a girl so beautiful and wonderful ever feel the same way she did?

But now she had a decision. Should she kiss Mallory or not? If she didn’t people would suspect something was wrong. But if she did kiss Mallory would she be able to just act like it was casual.

“Oh hell,” Coco said aloud before turning to Mallory and taking the girl’s face between her hands. She pressed her lips to Mallory’s and felt her stomach began to do back flips. As soon as their lips touched Coco lost control. She felt Mallory’s lips part and Coco slipped her tongue inside.

However, soon Coco regained her head and pulled away. She released Mallory and turned to look at the other girls. Ever sing of one of their jaws had dropped and Zoe was beaming. “What? You wanted a kiss so I kissed her.”

Mallory was looking stunned but also a small smile could be seen on her face as she stared down at her hands which were entwined on her lap.

The game continued and no one talked about the kiss. Coco was extremely glad for this and hoped it wouldn’t be mentioned again. She was felt so awkward sitting beside Mallory now. How had she felt about the kiss? Good? Bad? Grossed out? Then again she hard opened her mouth for Coco… Must have been an accident Coco reasoned.

Later that night the girls dispersed and went to their separate bedrooms to get some sleep. Coco had just kicked off her shoes when she heard a knock at the door. She moved to the door and opened it revealing Mallory standing shyly in the hallway.

“Hey,” she said quietly. “Can I come in for a minute?”

“Yeah of course,” Coco replied standing to one side to let Mallory through the doorway. She shut the door and then turned to Mallory. Starring down at the floor she began to ramble. “Listen I’m really sorry about that kiss. I just got carried away o guess. I just- uh-.”

But she was silenced when she felt Mallory’s finger under her chin. The shorter girl lifted Coco’s head so that she was looking into Mallory’s eyes. Then to her great surprise, the shorter girl stood on tiptoe and captured Coco’s lips with her own. The kiss was full of longing and passion.

Coco was sure that the kiss was giving her the ability to fly. She let out a small sigh when Mallory broke away from her.

Smiling up at her Mallory said, “I’m not sorry. The feeling is mutual.”

“Really?” Coco asked her eyes wide with excitement and joy. “You? Me?”

Mallory nodded vigorously. “Of course Coco. How could I not?”

The two stayed up all night talking and making out every now and then. But mainly just talking until they fell asleep all snuggled up under the covers


End file.
